Boheimian Rhapsody, The Rock Musical
by Rickle91
Summary: I was listening to some music an thought to my self... Some of these songs could be put together to make a play... so i wrote one!Sorry about some of the writing, Fanfic doesn't like my fonts very well.
1. Act 1



_The Classic Rock Musical_

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the following songs and Bla Bla Bla… I don't care if you take the idea but at least have the decency to give some credit to me.

**Act**

Curtains are shut and the lights go out. 4 spot lights shine on the stage where 4 men go to start off the show. Music Starts.

**The 4 singers 1-4**, "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies (Curtains open while 2 men move to the right and the others to the left. A boy stands in the middle of the stage in the form of a silhouette.) and see."

**Jeff**, "I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy."

**All**, "Because I'm easy come, easy go."

**2 Right**, "A little high,"

**2 Left**, "little low."

**Jeff**, "Anyway the (4 singers join in.) wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,"

4 singers exit

**Jeff**, "To-o me!!!"

2nd Curtin goes up revealing a set, a dirty city with many weird looking people in it. Jeff starts to walk around looking at the products of many venders.

**Jeff**, "Excuse me…

Jeff is interrupted by a random citizen who talks to the vender without sign of stopping. Jeff gives up and leaves. He goes to another booth and tries again. Just before he says anything, some one else interrupts. He waits a few minutes and quits again. He starts to walk off when a young lady comes to meet him.

**Young Lady**, "Well hello there. Haven't I seen you…?"

Jeff starts to walk away.

**Jeff**, "Whatever, I got to go."

Jeff walks off stage in a hurry. The Young Lady gets angry and her friend comes to her.

**Young Lady**, "What's his Problem!"

**Friend**, "He just doesn't get what love is doesn't he?"

They exit and Jeff reenters. A strange man and other psychics appear and come up to Jeff. They start to have a vision. Music starts.

**Psychics**, "Out on the street for a living. Picture's only begun. Whoo-oo-ooooo! Got you under their thumb… HIT IT!"

**Jeff**, "What's going on?"

**Psychics**, "Out on the streets for a living. Picture's only begun. Your day is sorrow and madness. Got you under their thumb. Whoo, black diamond. (Whisper to each other) Whoo, black diamond!"

Jeff tries to leave but the psychics stop him.

**Psychics**, "Just listen to us… Darkness will fall on the city. It seems to follow you too. Whoo-oo-ooooo. And though you don't ask for pity, there's nothin' that you can do! Whoo, black diamond. Whoo, black diamond!

Young Jeff, beware of the Black Diamond.

It controls your fate.

Beware of the Bridge!

Or the name Mr. Slate

Out on the streets for a living. Picture's only begun. Whoo-oo-ooooo. Your day is sorrow and madness. Got you under their thumb. Whoo, black diamond!!! Oh, yeah!!! Whoo, Black Diamond!

You are about to pass through the gate.

It will turn and twist your life and fate.

Love and loss will, for you, await.

If you don't go now, you will be too late…

(Repeat 2 more times)

Jeff exits and the song continues to the end. Psychics exit. Jeff reenters and runs into another person. Wastes time helping the person pick up their books, then Marten the bully and his 2 "minions" appear. Marten is wearing a black diamond on his hat and shirt. They attack Jeff and Jeff just tries to shake it off. Finally Jeff gets mad and punches him in the face. Marten puts out a gun and tries to shoot Jeff but Jeff kicks the gun away and takes it. The lights fade out and he shoots Marten.

End Act


	2. Act 2

**Act**

Set quickly changes to a poor home. Only 1 cabinet, 1 table, 1 chair, 1 light and 1 beat up couch. Jeff walks in and gets the attention of his mother in the house.

**Jeff**, "Momma, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Momma, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away! (Runs up to his mother) Momma, Whoo-oo-ooooo. Didn't mean to make you cry. (Moves toward door) If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on, (Leans against door) as if nothing really matters."

He walks out and the set changes again. It becomes a city were weird people are running around. He just walks down to the middle of the stage and the music starts. A strange man looks at him and says "Oh my God!" then approaches him. He follows Jeff with out Jeff knowing. Then he turns him around.

**Strange Man**, "Welcome to the jungle. We've got fun n' games. We got everything you want, Honey, we know the names. We are the people that can find, whatever you may need. If you got the money, honey, we got your disease. In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle, watch it bring you to your, Shanananana, knees, knees. Muaa! Ha! I wanna watch you bleed!

Welcome to the jungle. We take it day by day. If you want it you're gonna bleed, But it's the price you pay. (Looks at a sexy girl) And you're a very sexy girl, that's very hard to please. You can taste the bright lights, but you won't get them for free. (Looks back at Jeff) In the jungle. Welcome to the jungle. Feel my, my, my serpentine. Muaa! Ha! I, I wanna hear you scream. (Moans)

Welcome to the jungle. It gets worse here everyday. Ya learn ta live like an animal, in the jungle where we play. If you got a hunger, for what you see. You'll take it eventually. You can have anything you want, but you better not take it from meee. In the jungle! Welcome to the jungle, Watch it bring you to your knees, knees. Muaa! Ha! I wanna watch you bleed.

And when you're high you never, ever want to come down, Sucked Down, sucked down, sucked down! YEAH! Wow!

You know where you are? You're in the jungle baby, you're gonna dieeeee!

In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle, watch it bring you to your Shanananana knees, knees. In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle. Feel my, my, my serpentine, in the jungle, Welcome to the jungle. Watch it bring you to your knees, knees. In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle, Watch it bring you to your, (Jeff walks away) It's gonna bring you down-HA!"

Music stops. Strange man looks in his direction. Takes off consume to reveal that he's the Psychic.

**Psychic**, "He is going to die. By his own hands. He's better off that way if he sees Slate.

End Act


End file.
